


15x19 au

by octaviablvkes



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviablvkes/pseuds/octaviablvkes
Summary: Before Jack goes, he does just one thing as God before he leaves.
Relationships: DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	15x19 au

Sam and Dean both watched Jack walk away slowly, their eyes watering as they realised it was just the two of them again. 

They kept their eyes on him until he disappeared. 

Dean stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowing together as he tried to focus his sight. 

Now that Jack was gone, they could see behind him. A man in a long trench coat stood, looking confused. 

Cas. 

Dean’s eyes widened, looking surprised. 

Castiel found Dean instantly, having no hesitation as he walked towards him. 

With a deep, worried voice, he asked: “Where’s Jack? He—“

He’s silenced by Dean rushing forward and bringing him into a tight embrace. Cas closed his mouth, before a small smile breaks out on his face. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he could have what he wanted. Dean pulled away, but not before putting a hand on his shoulder, and another cupping his jaw. “Cas—“

“It’s okay, Dean. I—“

“No. I have to say it this time. I love you.”


End file.
